


Watched

by kaige68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Watched him fall.





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Quick unbeta'd drabble.

Watched him fall. 

Watched him descend. Down and down. 

Watched with no ability to hinder the drop. Nothing to do but stare and feel panic.

Watched the resignation in his eyes, the _of course_ flip his hands seemed to make as his head hit the rock.

The rock seemed to sink. The waves rushed upward.

Unsure if it would have felt more like closure if the waves receded to reveal him, or show the slumped, water slogged, bloody remains.

The waves didn’t ebb. Showing nothing except a voracious hunger for everything it touched.

No one rose up.

Just like that.


End file.
